


It feels like the end.

by Dreamtobelievexo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, F/M, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtobelievexo/pseuds/Dreamtobelievexo
Summary: Their story continues from the black hood threatening Jughead, Betty ruining her relationship with Jughead and also Jughead spending the night with a certain pink headed Serpent. Will they work though it or will it be the end?





	It feels like the end.

_In Riverdale everyone wears a mask, not just the Black Hood but every so often the mask slips and our true selves are laid bare for all the world to see.._

“Morning” I look up to see Toni standing there leaning against the door wearing my “S” T-shirt, seeing Toni in my t-shirt makes me feel sick like it shouldn’t be her but a certain blonde hair beauty..

“You uh.. you hungry?”

“You never have to ask me that” I put on this façade, none of this is true, I’m not happy, I’m heartbroken the girl I love just broke up with me yesterday and now here I am with a fellow serpent and I feel guilty even though I have no girlfriend and nothing that happened last night meant anything

“Cool” the beautiful pink haired vixen says as she walks off back into my bedroom to get dressed, as she walks away the façade fades, the smile goes away.. I don’t have to pretend anymore, I wonder what Betty is feeling does she even care?

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

I leave Nick St Claire’s hotel room, I feel relieved that the Black Hood didn’t kill him but at the same time there’s a little part of me that wants to punish Nick for what he did to Cheryl, he doesn’t deserve to get away with it, he can’t try to completely destroy my cousin’s life.. The slight buzzing of my phone makes me slightly jump.. the screen shines a dull light and I find myself hoping it was Jughead realising that the other day in the Pop’s when we were talking about running away that something was wrong, I really wanted to run to him and tell him everything and I want him to trust me enough to tell me about The Serpents but it’s not his fault that he doesn’t trust me with the details of that life, I’m from the ‘Northside’ how could I possibly know the struggles of being homeless and having no one but yourself to count on and all he needed was a family which he found within a ‘gang’. I look down at my phone slowly, afraid of what it might say.. but it’s just my former crush telling me to meet him at Pop’s, I don’t understand why Archie would even want to look at me after what I said to Veronica the other night..

The bell rings as I open the doors, I scan my eyes across all the booths but instead of a muscular redhead, I see Jughead sitting in a booth with Toni Topaz, they haven’t noticed me at all, it looks like they are in their own little world, maybe that’s why I always feel threatened my her because she can completely drag jughead into her world and ruin our relationship without even noticing that she is doing it, but honestly it’s not even her fault, I always blame everyone else when I ruin my life, I never had to take responsibility for my own mistakes..

I snap out of my thoughts when Archie comes running in. He’s very out of breath, he must of ran all the way from his house, it’s strange how much things can change in a couple of months, I used to want Archie to love me, take all my innocence and just spend the rest of our lives together but now I couldn’t think of anything worse, I want passion which would never happened with Arch, he’s too boring to even bring anything that I want in a relationship but I still want him around for the rest of my life, I think about my future and I see Archie and Veronica coming to visit with their very fashionable children and I used to always have Jughead to make me laugh and to come home but now it’s empty, I have no one..

“Betty?” I snap out of my thoughts again, I’ve got to stop thinking so much about the future and focus on the masked murder who is threatening all my friends and family I start walking to the normal booth which is unfortunately passed the one Jughead is sitting in right now so there’s a very good chance that he will notice that I’m here, I try to look out the corner of my eye while walking to past to see his expression.. but nothing happened he didn’t look, his eyes stayed locked to Toni’s. I’ve never worried about Jughead with anyone other girls before but this one is different, maybe because they’re so similar or maybe there’s some other reason I haven’t thought of yet but I’m curious to find out..

“So about last night?..” I hear Toni say, I immediately try to block out the conversation, I want to know what Jughead and Toni did last night because the answer to take might destroy the chance of us getting back together. I slowly look up to look at Jughead, he looks so normal, like he’s not even affected by our breakup. Toni and Jughead abruptly stand while Toni is yelling at someone on the phone, they quickly walk out of Pop’s, my eyes follow them all the way to Jughead’s bike, Toni jumps on the back of Jughead’s bike, before Jughead even makes a move to get on the bike, he turns back and makes eye contact with me through the window, something in that look made me feel nervous about what Jughead was getting himself into, the look was over pretty and Jughead drove on into the ‘sunset’ well not really but it looked like the end of some movie when the couple finally get their happy ending and maybe I was the stuck up ‘bitch’ who got in the way.. the villain in my own story.

I slowly walk down the Riverdale High corridor, I don’t know why I feel like a outsider here.. I noticed Veronica standing by herself at her locker, now is my time to explain and make it up to her. As I approach her, she turns around and we come face to face but she didn’t quickly walk away like I expected..

“Ronnie, I am so sorry, I have an explanation for everything”

“I know what happened, Archie told me to stop me from getting revenge.. why couldn’t you tell me? We’re B and V”

“He threatened everyone, I couldn’t lose any of my friends. Veronica he’s serious, it’s not some stupid joke this guy is going to kill every sinner in this town”

“Sinner? I don’t think their will be a town if he kills all the sinners” Veronica laughs very slowly but when her eyes meet mine and noticed that I’m not laughing, she stops

“Wait, when Archie told me, I thought he was joking, like you two we’re playing a prank so I played along but now it really looks like you are serious Betty, please tell me you are joking, please”

“I wish I was joking, none of this is a joke. He said that we are the same and I will choose who he kills next, he told to get rid of everyone close to me like you and Jughead”

“what about Archie?”

“I don’t think Archie fits his criteria, Archie hasn’t even stole a lolly from the shop when he was a kid, seriously that boy is the only who will survive in this town” their was a slight laugh between both of us

“We need Jughead, we are stronger when we are together”

“I think I’m the last person he wants to be around right now, I sent Archie to break up with him, it’s probably the worst way I could ever end things”

“Is he a baby? This is life and death, the last thing on my mind is Jughead’s feelings, I’ll go find Archie and you go get your mom’s car? Today was a good day to drive it" Veronica was like a dog with a bone when she has a plan, there is no swaying her so why even try, it was time to face the music because I knew exactly where Veronica wanted to go.

As I stopped the car outside of Southside High, there was a lingering look between the three of us, there’s no way we will blend in, Archie’s wearing a bright red top, Veronica has a very classy purple dress and very high stilettos and good little Betty Cooper's wearing the normal pastel pink sweater and light blue jeans.. This school is made up of Serpent jackets and those not wearing Serpent jackets are wearing vests with another name of it which I’m not close enough to see..

“I can think of a thousand things, I would rather do right now” Archie breaks the silence with a joke, maybe he’s trying to lighten to mood but honestly nothing was fixing this feeling in my stomach that we are walking into something horrible

“Time to go, they’re just teenagers like us, maybe a bit dangerous but I’m sure I can put my stiletto to use if someone gets angsty” Veronica is always so confident but is it just a mask?.. We all step out of the car pretty much all in sync, there was no point even trying to ignore everyone noticing us and whispering about how we are ‘Northsiders’. We didn’t have to go that far to find a certain beaning wearing serpent since he was sitting in the parking lot surrounded by a bunch of Serpents, he hasn’t noticed us yet but without hesitating Veronica and Archie start walking start towards the gang but me, I’m frozen, I can’t walk up to him and ask him to help me after what I did, I’m walking the golden couple push through the serpents and starting a conversation with jughead, all of a sudden I feel a hand grab mine and spin me around, I come face to face with a curly headed boy with the studded vests on

“It looks like you’re not from around here” he’s voice is kind of charming for someone who is pretty dangerous, I’m guessing

“I’m just visiting”

“Visiting the Serpents? You’ve got bad taste in people for such a pretty girl, you should really think about ditching them snakes and come to The House of the Dead”

“The House of the Dead?”

“A girl like Betty has more class than to come to visit your drug den Malachai” my heart stops when I hear his voice, it feels like years since I heard when in reality it’s only been two days, I feel his hand softly curl around my waist

“Jughead Jones is jumping into bed with a Northsider? Who would of thought since he’s so supportive of the Southside but he goes to the other side of the tracks for pussy” I flinch when he says that word, I’ve never heard anyone call sex that in the Northside but also it made me feel sad because the truth is Jughead and I never had sex, whenever we tried there was always some interruption so maybe it was the universe telling me something, Malachai interrupts my thoughts as he starts the laugh, his laugh sounds very evil, he’s looking at the ground until he locked eyes with Jug

“well that’s not completely true is it Jones? You don’t only go to the Northside, you’ve also dipped into the Southside from what I heard with one Little Miss Topaz” I don’t know how I feel when he completes the sentence, I knew where it was going but to hear it made me feel sick, my eyes stay locked to the ground, I feel Jughead’s eyes burn into the side of my face but there’s no way I can look at him at the moment. I suddenly get the courage to speak up, I push Jughead’s hand off my waist and look at Toni, who is in the crowd

“It has nothing to do with me, if Jughead’s wants to stick his dick in everyone, go ahead” I start to head for the car, I can hear laughter coming from the crowd, I’m curious as to what Jughead feels but there’s no way in hell I’m looking back, Luckily Veronica and Archie followed me to the car.

“We can do this without him, Jughead isn’t coming back so let’s just take down the Black Hood and save our town without him” Ronnie touches my arm as I speak, I’m trying really hard not to break down and show how I’m actually feeling for now, I will be strong and make sure no one gets hurt


End file.
